


fall into midnight (and fall right into you)

by serendiptitty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Kissing, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're babie your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendiptitty/pseuds/serendiptitty
Summary: His white t-shirt hugs his biceps, jean shorts stopping just above the knee. His hair is the slightest bit longer yet he sports a more age-suitable messy style.He looks good.or, the one where they stop beating around the bush.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 391





	fall into midnight (and fall right into you)

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted to tumblr based off [this post](https://multibug.tumblr.com/search/flowers) but i decided to also post it to ao3 :) 
> 
> hope you enjoy!!!

The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and Marinette’s sundress is light and airy enough for her to not be sweltering in the late-spring heat. 

With Adrien inviting her to the park yesterday, she’d taken the liberty to curl her hair and leave it down, remembering how much he’d been stunned by it years back. 

Truthfully, she’d assumed—foolishly, might she add, that Alya and Nino would be there as well. When she asked Adrien about it on arrival earlier, he shyly told her that it’d just be the two of them and then proceeded to ask if that would be okay. 

Thankfully her stuttering around him had gone away near the time she’d sworn to get over it, which worked for a good few years, yet as of late, she’s felt it creeping back up on her. Newly eighteen and about to graduate from _lycée_ , she’s wondering now if she’s running out of chances.

“Have you thought about what you’re going to do after graduating?” Her legs are flat against the ground and crossed at her ankles, while her hair splays out behind her head. 

“Move out,” he says with a laugh, point blank, from her right. He’s laying on his side staring at her, next to a beautiful encasement of flowers that are fenced in, with an arm behind his head. 

She turns her head ever so slightly to glance at him and the sun hits him at all of the right angles, taking her breath away. 

His white t-shirt hugs his biceps, jean shorts stopping just above the knee. His hair is the slightest bit longer yet he sports a more age-suitable messy style. 

He looks _good._

“So you’re not leaving?” She tries to keep the uneasiness out of her voice, chewing on her lower lip. 

He leans up on his elbow to stare down at her, his lips slipping into a slow smile. His hand moves to tuck a blowing strand behind her ear, and Marinette forgets about everything else. “Bug, you must not know me well enough if you think I’d ever leave you.” 

“I—okay, good,” she breathes, allowing her eyes to slip shut and enjoy the moment. She’s not really sure what to say to him about it, too gobsmacked over him intertwining both of their identities. 

Their reveal went better than expected. With her being the guardian, she’d decided to _finally_ allow a reveal on her birthday. Her reasoning was that they weren’t getting any younger or any closer to finding out who Hawkmoth is, so they might as well know. 

It _was_ weird seeing Adrien behind the mask after all these years, yet it made sense and completed that missing puzzle piece when it came to her partner.

It only reignited her feelings for him, in the end.

She hears him shuffling along the grass for a good twenty seconds, then quietness fills their little bubble. 

They lay in silence for a few minutes, soaking in the sun, when Marinette feels Adrien’s hand brush across the opposite side of her head and the sun suddenly being blocked by his body. “What are you doing, _Chaton_?” 

“Just decorating a work of art,” he whispers fondly, sending a wave of butterflies to her stomach. Marinette blinks her eyes open, mouth falling open in surprise and Adrien seems to realize the weight of his words. “I—I mean… I’m—”

She licks her dry lips and murmurs a quiet, “Fuck it.” Her hand raises to wrap around the back of his neck so she can bring him down and clumsily press their mouths together. 

He uses his forearm to keep himself from crushing her, clearly surprised, yet responds back to the kiss with ease.

He tastes like the kale smoothie he’d told her he had earlier. 

Just as she’s about to deepen the kiss, a mind-numbing sensation, a voice calls out from their left, “Hey, _lovebirds_ , get a room!” 

Adrien rips his mouth from hers yet stays close because of her hand on his neck. His eyes are wide and his lips are slightly swollen. It’s the most frayed Marinette’s ever seen him look. “Mari?” 

“Mm?” She’s lost in the depth of his green eyes, her fingers tangling in his hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Go out with me?” The wind is blowing his hair as a grin spread onto his face.

“I thought you’d never ask, kitty.” 

Later on, Adrien posts a picture of her laying on the grass with flowers in her hair to Instagram and captions it, “A work of art. x”. 

And, when Alya calls not even minutes later, she lets him answer, too busy half-asleep with her head in his lap and his hand running through her hair. 


End file.
